Pyrokinetic Constructs
The power to create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and appendages out of fire. Sub-power of Fire Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Constructs and Energy Constructs. Also Called *Fire Constructs *Flame Construction Capabilities Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications User can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea how it functions. Short list of possibilities includes: * All Pyrokinetic Constructs are capable of Fire Generation. * Animating the fire for various purposes. * Appendages ** Elemental Limb Generation ** Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Fire Shield Construction ** Fire Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restraints ** Fire Imprisonment ** Fire Web Creation * Vehicles * Weapons ** Fire Bow Construction ** Fire Whip Creation ** Natural Weaponry *** Pyrokinetic Claws ** Pyrokinetic Blade Construction ** Pyrokinetic Polearm Construction Variations *Dark Fire Constructs *Hell-Fire Constructs *Holy-Fire Constructs Associations *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Exoskeleton *Energy Constructs *Fire Manipulation *Fire Weaponry **Fire Artillery *Flame Solidification *Ionikinetic Constructs Limitations * May be unable to create fire, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). * Usually requires oxygen to use. * May not be immune to the heat of the constructs. Known Users Gallery File:Frankie_Raye_(Earth-8436)_from_Epic_Illustrated_Vol_1_34.jpg|Frankie Raye/Nova (Marvel Comics) can generate an intensely heated exoskeleton of cosmic flame that can protect her from damage. File:St._John_Allerdyce_Pyro_(Marvel_Comics)_fire_giant.jpg|St. John Allerdyce/Pyro (Marvel Comics) File:Avatar_Fire_Daggers.jpg|Firebenders (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) can create daggers of fire. File:Hotstreak's_Fire_Sword.png|Hotstreak (Static Shock) can construct weapons of fire. Ace Shinka Shiranui.jpg|Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) creating his Shinka: Shiranui, solidified lances of fire. File:Mucho_Kaji_Mo.png|Largo (One Piece) using Mucho Kaji Mo to create a fiery net. File:Halloween_the_Crucified.jpeg|Since Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) has his arms tied, he uses an ÄRM that generates hands made out of fire. Baphomet The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) is able to create weapons out of fire. Golden Gun.jpg|Guardians (Destiny) who use the Golden Gun conjures light that burns suns to purify those it touches with each shot. Hammer of Sol.jpg|Guardians (Destiny) who use the Hammer of Sol are imbedded with solar light and rains hot justice on the wicked. Demon KISS fire.jpg|Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery) Lio with flames Promare.jpg|Burnishes, humans mutated by connection with flame-based inter-dimensional entities called Promare such as Lio Foltia (Promare) are endowed with ability not only to create and manipulate flames, but also shaped it into solid constructs such as a motorbike... Lio Foltia Burnish Armor and Sword Promare.jpg|...or armor and weapon Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Constructs Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Common Powers